Efectos del licor
by Peachilein
Summary: Un demonio utiliza un licor especial para alimentarse de las alegrías y deseos de sus víctimas. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando este licor tiene un efecto diferente en un ser sobrenatural como Inuyasha? FINAL Cap. 3: Pasados los efectos del licor...
1. Koishu y su licor

_El licor es capaz de llevar a las personas a hacer cosas impensables y en su mayoría, vergonzosas, revelando los verdaderos sentimientos. Un demonio muy peculiar utiliza este medio para alimentarse de sus víctimas. Pero ¿qué sucede cuando este licor tiene un efecto diferente en un ser sobrenatural como Inuyasha? _

**Efectos del licor**

**Capítulo 1: ****Koishu y su licor**

La noche era apacible y fresca, con un firmamento despejado y poblado de estrellas, dibujándose con claridad las constelaciones. En medio de aquel manto ennegrecido, brillaba la luna con todo su esplendor, tan blanca y redonda que daba la apariencia de una enorme y resplandeciente perla. Su luz era lo único que iluminaba las penumbras de la oscuridad. El suave sonido del follaje al mecerse con la brisa, se mezcló con el chiflido de los veloces pasos que cortaban el viento.

Corriendo con gran rapidez, una silueta de color rojizo y plateado atravesó el bosque desesperadamente. Tenía la vaga esperanza de cansarse con la loca carrera y que se le quitaría la ansiedad que sentía, pero al parecer, sus planes no surtían efecto. Necesitaba bloquear aquellos pensamientos en su mente, pero sobre todo, eliminar el intenso calor que se había apoderado de él, el cual no era precisamente a causa de su agitación.

— ¡Maldición, Kagome! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? —gruñó Inuyasha frustrado, recordando lo sucedido minutos antes. ¡Agua fría! Eso es lo que necesitaba…

********************** Flash Back **********************

— ¡Yo te expulso, ser maligno! —exclamó el monje, colocando un pergamino sobre una escultura en forma de anfibio y recitando un conjuro. Un espíritu transparente y vaporoso salió de aquella figura, lamentándose. No fue necesario pelear, pues bastó con sellarlo con otro pergamino— ¡regresa al mundo donde perteneces y vete en paz! —finalizó, mientras posaba su mano en frente de su rostro, dando una última plegaria por el descanso eterno de aquella alma perdida.

Las personas que habían abandonado momentáneamente la habitación, salieron de sus escondites, aplaudiendo alegres y felicitando al grupo por su buen trabajo. Aunque en realidad, nadie más que Miroku tomó parte del exorcismo en esta ocasión.

— ¡Keh! —bufó el híbrido, cruzándose de brazos— tanto escándalo por un insignificante fantasma…

Realmente no había sido su intención hacer una parada en aquella mansión y mucho menos perder el tiempo de esa manera. Sin embargo, Miroku y las chicas insistieron para poder quedarse una noche y dormir bajo techo, aprovechando que la residencia quedaba casualmente en el camino. Resultó que la gente del lugar 'si' requería de los servicios de un monje, así que no fue difícil entrar y sin la necesidad de engaños.

El dueño del establecimiento estuvo tan agradecido por el exorcismo, que les ofreció quedarse un par de días. Claro que eso también implicaba un buen banquete y todas las comodidades y atenciones. Por supuesto que antes de la celebración, tuvieron la oportunidad de tomar un baño decente y refrescarse, pues después de días de caminata en busca de los fragmentos perdidos de la perla de Shikon y de dormir a la intemperie, necesitaban un cambio. Además, no habían sabido nada de Naraku desde la última batalla en donde lo hirieron de gravedad, así que no les haría daño relajarse y disfrutar un poco.

— Esto sí es vida, ¿no creen? —comentó alegremente el monje, mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo de las bailarinas y desviaba una de sus manos hacia una de las lindas muchachas.

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en el lugar, estampándolo contra el suelo antes que pudiese hacer algo. Sango se había encargado de detener su osadía con el bumerang.

— ¡Pervertido! —regañó indignada y molesta por su comportamiento. Siempre era lo mismo con él.

— Ay, Miroku —intervino el pequeño Shippo— siempre tan 'mano larga'… ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

Todos rieron nerviosamente ante lo ocurrido. Pues la verdad era que ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas entre esos dos. Miroku simplemente no cambiaba y eso que sus sentimientos hacia Sango ya habían sido revelados. Si tan sólo no fuera tan mujeriego, las cosas entre ellos serían mucho mejores.

Después de unos minutos, un hombre bajo, regordete y de boca muy ancha entró al salón, atravesando la puerta corrediza.

— Veo que se están divirtiendo. Por favor, permítame ofrecerles la especialidad de la casa para homenajear su grata presencia en mi humilde morada —les ofreció entusiasmado el dueño mientras una joven a su lado, les presentaba una botella sobre una almohada— este finísimo licor les hará sentir como nunca antes.

— Oh, no. Nosotros no bebemos, pero gracias —rechazó gentilmente la muchacha de cabellos azabaches.

El híbrido reparó rápidamente en ella y la observó disimuladamente, sin perder ningún detalle de sus gestos. Había notado los favorables cambios que se dieron en ella en los últimos años. Kagome se veía cada vez más hermosa... Su piel blanca y tersa, sus cabellos azabaches… sus ojos castaños contorneados por aquellas espesas y largas pestañas… esas pupilas que reflejaban su inocencia y expresaban cada una de sus emociones, robándole el aliento con sólo una mirada… sus labios, tan carnosos y deseables… Inconscientemente, quedó atrapado en el hechizo de su belleza, sintiéndose embriagado por su delicado aroma. Kagome olía tan bien y últimamente, no lograba sacársela de la cabeza... ni de su corazón. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada dorada bajó del rostro de la pelinegra hasta su bien formado cuerpo, sintiéndose de repente magnetizado.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dice, señorita Kagome? ¡Claro que aceptamos! —intervino Miroku, sacando bruscamente a Inuyasha de su letargo, quien desvió sonrojado la mirada, con la esperanza que nadie se hubiera percatado de lo que había estado observando— no me diga que de donde viene, ¿no acostumbran a brindar con alguna copa de un buen licor?

La muchacha lo consideró por unos instantes. Por supuesto que lo hacían en su época. Sólo que no estaba muy acostumbrada a esas cosas, tomando en cuenta que aún era menor de edad. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el monje tomó la botella y llenó una copa hasta la mitad, ofreciéndosela a la pelinegra con una sonrisa en sus labios. Kagome suspiró, accediendo finalmente. No había de qué preocuparse, después de todo ya tenía diecisiete años. Además ¿qué daño le podría hacer una pequeña copa?

El olor frutal y dulce de aquel licor llegó a las fosas nasales del híbrido y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió levemente mareado. ¿Qué clase de bebida era ésta? Ni siquiera la había probado para sentirse así...

Sin percatarse de nada, los demás alzaron alegremente sus copas para hacer el respectivo brindis.

— ¡Que el amor y la amistad, prevalezcan siempre entre nosotros! —gritaron todos al unísono. Claro que el pequeño Shippo recibió un vaso con jugo en vez de licor, por obvias razones y Kirara un tazón con leche.

En ese momento, Inuyasha tuvo una sensación muy extraña y desvió momentáneamente la mirada, como si se hubiese percatado de algo. Por un segundo tuvo la impresión de ser observado por alguien, pero al no vislumbrar nada, se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a lo anterior. Sus amigos parecían disfrutar de aquel licor, pues todos tenían cara de satisfacción después del primer trago.

Todos bebieron, salvo él. No estaba del todo convencido de querer probar aquello, después del efecto que surtió sólo el aroma en él. Además, tampoco le gustaba ese sabor amargo que quedaba en el paladar. Observó interrogante la copa con el líquido rosáceo que sostenía en sus manos, levantó brevemente la mirada y como si lo hubiesen hipnotizado, su total atención se volvió a fijar en la pelinegra. De pronto, cada uno de los movimientos de ella, fueron en cámara lenta y quedó absorto al verla entreabrir sus labios para llevarse un nuevo trago a la boca…

— Hmm… ¡Delicioso! —Kagome se maravilló con el suave y dulce sabor frutal, mientras se relamía.

Era difícil de creer que se tratara de un licor, pues más bien parecía alguna especie de jugo. Su cuerpo se relajó rápidamente y de pronto, se sintió flotar en el aire. Todas sus preocupaciones se borraron como por arte de magia, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

Inuyasha pestañeó, saliendo de su estupor. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando? No era la primera vez que observaba a la muchacha. Es más, siempre lo hacía, sobre todo por las noches mientras velaba sus sueños y nadie lo podía criticar. De hecho, le encantaba hacerlo en secreto. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía diferente… era como si no pudiera controlar sus instintos... ni sus sentimientos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lograba quitarle la mirada de encima y dejar de sentir aquel molesto cosquilleo en su estómago? ¿Desde cuándo era tan obvio en sus acciones? Todo este tiempo se estuvo reprimiendo y ahora sucedía esto… se estaba poniendo en evidencia ante los demás en contra de su voluntad… Seguramente la mansión tenía algo… si, eso debía ser. Aún no sabía qué, pero había algo.

Hace tiempo, se había jurado no volver a amar jamás, sabiendo también que aún existía la promesa que le había hecho a Kikyo. Pero… desde hace algunos meses atrás, ya no estaba tan seguro de 'querer' cumplirla. Ella tampoco era la única a la que quería proteger. Quería a Kikyo, si, y nunca podría olvidarla, sin embargo por circunstancias de la vida, ese mismo sentimiento afloró por alguien más en su corazón. Hasta podría jurar que con mayor intensidad… Kagome… la única que lo aceptó por como era sin importarle nada. Esa niñita lo había cautivado, convirtiéndose ahora en la única dueña de sus pensamientos...

Se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡No debía ser! Decidido a ya no prestarle más atención a sus confundidas cavilaciones, se dispuso a beber el contenido de su propia copa. Inesperadamente fue interrumpido por las repentinas y escandalosas carcajadas de sus amigos. Los miró aturdido, pues a su parecer, no había ocurrido nada gracioso. A menos que se estuvieran riendo de su cara. ¿Habría estado meditando en voz alta? Frunció exasperado el ceño y se puso de pie, en posición defensiva.

— Se puede saber ¡¿de qué demonios se están riendo?¡ —les exigió saber— ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Por más gritos y gruñidos, ellos no pararon de reír, lo cual molestó aún más al platinado. Su mirada dorada pasó por los rostros de cada uno de ellos, analizándolos ofendido. En medio de su escrutinio, se percató de un tenue sonrojo que decoloraba sus mejillas. Desconcertado, amplió los ojos, desviándolos hacia la botella de licor y luego nuevamente a ellos. ¿Estaban ebrios? ¿Cómo podía ser, si tan sólo habían bebido una copa? Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo. Inclusive el pequeño Shippo, quien sólo había tomado jugo, se revolcaba en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago de la risa y Kirara apenas se podía parar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Vamos todoooss! —gritó de repente Kagome— a mí me gussta el 'cha cha cha'… un pashito pa' adelante… un movimiento sexy… —comenzó a cantar en medio de sus divagaciones, mientras hacía rápidos movimientos con sus caderas y llevaba sus brazos a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— Ka… Kagome… ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó desconcertado Inuyasha, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

Ella se estaba acercando de manera peligrosa. Su espalda chocó contra la pared de madera de la habitación, quedando sin escapatoria. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose muy nervioso al verla voltearse repentinamente y pegar su cuerpo al suyo. Kagome movió nuevamente sus caderas, rozando intencionalmente la entrepierna del híbrido con su trasero.

— ¡Esp… espera! ¡Ka… Kagome! —tartamudeó completamente ruborizado. Si ella seguía así, estaba seguro que sucedería algo que no sería capaz de controlar. La tomó de las muñecas para apartarla y sintiéndose acalorado, decidió pedir ayuda— ¡Oigan! ¿Podrían decirle a Kagome que...? —pero se calló al ver a sus amigos muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

El licor sin duda, lograba transformar a las personas y eso lo dedujo Inuyasha con sólo mirar a los demás. Por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, Sango caminó sensualmente hacia el monje, manoseando de improvisto y descaradamente, la misma parte que él solía tocarle a ella. Las mejillas de Miroku se tiñeron de rojo, aún más de lo que estaban ya, a causa de la embriaguez.

— ¿Y qué le parece essto ssu Excelencia? ¿She da cuenta de lo molessto que es cuando alguien le toca el...? —la exterminadora bajó su mirada, observando el lugar donde posaba su mano y súbitamente, una radiante sonrisa se delineó en sus labios —¡Uy, pero que duritass las tiene!

¿Acaso era una broma? Inuyasha quedó perplejo con aquel escenario, sobre todo por lo que acababa de hacer Sango. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa clase de confianza con el monje pervertido? Tal vez pasar demasiado tiempo con él, le había afectado el cerebro. Aunque al parecer, Miroku tuvo mucha influencia en todo el grupo, incluyendo a Kagome y… tal vez a él también.

— Mi querida Sango… ¿porrr qué no me dijiste antes, que también te gushtaba tocarrr? —Miroku la jaló de la mano y la abrazó fuertemente, acariciando al mismo tiempo sus bien formados glúteos.

— ¡Monje atrevido! —gritó la exterminadora al propinarle un nuevo golpe— ¡es un mujeriego de lo peor! —le reprochó.

Como si no se viera afectado por el chichón en su cabeza, comenzó a perseguirla, declarándole todo su amor y devoción, sin dejar de buscar descaradamente la más mínima oportunidad para manosearla otra vez.

Shippo empezó a cantar a todo pulmón. Abrazó a Kirara y dio varias vueltas con ella, hasta marearse y perder el equilibrio. Ambos fueron incapaces de moverse después de eso. Parecían estar tan borrachos como si se hubiesen bebido una botella de licor completa. Con ojos en forma de espiral permanecieron derribados en el suelo.

De acuerdo, algo definitivamente andaba muy mal aquí.

— Inuyasha, ¡te amo! —dijo eufóricamente Kagome, soltándose del agarre en sus muñecas y lanzándose espontáneamente a sus brazos.

— ¿Eh? —sus mejillas se volvieron a decolorar. Lo tomaron por sorpresa, mientras había estado observando boquiabierto a los demás. Aunque escucharla decir esas palabras con tanta convicción, le calentaron el corazón y el alma.

— Amigo, crreo que ess un buen momento pa… para que le confiesess a la señorrita Kagome lo que rrealmente sientes por ella… —lo alentó Miroku, mientras forcejeaba con Sango para no ser golpeado una vez más.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso con tanta seguridad? ¿Acaso sabía algo? Que él recordara, nunca dio ninguna clase de indicio de sus verdaderos sentimientos… ¿o sí? Ese monje estaba loco, si creía que iba a decírselo en frente de todos. ¡De ninguna manera!

— No… no sé de qué me hablas, Miroku —trató de hacerse el indiferente. Empujó levemente a Kagome para apartarla y cruzarse brazos, esquivando la mirada despampanante de la pelinegra.

— ¿Lo que realmente sientes? —Kagome pestañeó confundida. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la ilusión. ¿Podría ser…?— ¿es que acasho tu me quieress tanto como yo a ti?

El híbrido se puso rojo como tomate y muy nervioso al ver su cercanía. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Lo más lógico hubiera sido un 'si', porque era cierto y una realidad. Amaba a Kagome con toda el alma, aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas suprimir aquel sentimiento de su corazón. No quería salir lastimado… no otra vez. Sin embargo, también estaba consciente que con su indiferencia la hería a ella. Quizás era lo mejor… para ambos. Después de todo, Kagome tendría que irse tarde o temprano y si le correspondía, la despedida sería más dolorosa al llegar ese día. No obstante, su corazón lo traicionó, cayendo rendido ante los encantos de la muchacha. ¿Cómo negarle al corazón los verdaderos sentimientos?

— ¡Te equivocas! —negó rápidamente para no alentar a Kagome— Yo no… —Inuyasha calló, al ver como repentinas gotas salinas se formaban en los ojos de la pelinegra—. ¡Espera! ¡No malentiendas! Lo que quise decir… —trató de justificarse, mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro enfrente de él para tratar de calmar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— Es por ella ¿verdad? —sollozó la muchacha— es porque aún quieres a Kikyo…

¿Kikyo? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué sólo a él le pasaban estas cosas? Claro que no era por ella. Era por él. Si tan sólo tuviera el suficiente coraje para decírselo, no estaría en este lío. Además, ella estaba borracha. Cualquier cosa que le dijera ahora, seguramente no lo recordaría después. Así que, ¿para qué molestarse? No obstante, lo que ocurrió a continuación, no se lo había esperado, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

— Pero… a peshar de eso… yo te amo, Inuyasha —se acercó a él toda risueña y se puso en puntillas para alcanzar su rostro —déjame demostrarte cuanto…

A escasos centímetros de su boca, sus aires se mezclaron. Su respiración se agitó, estremeciéndose con la cercanía y el calor que emanaba su delicado cuerpo. Inuyasha se sintió embriagado por el cambio en el aroma que estaba despidiendo Kagome en esos momentos, provocándole cierto descontrol y ansia. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso estaba excitada? Si esto seguía así, él…

— Ka… Kagome —tragó nerviosamente saliva, mientas su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho.

— ¿Esto… de gusta? —preguntó seductoramente con una voz aterciopelada, mientras subía su mano por el fornido pecho de él y rozaba su pierna en medio de las suyas— soy toda tuya si lo deseas… yo lo deseo…

¡Esto era demasiado para él! Con los nervios alborotados, sintiendo como algo se abultaba rápidamente en su entrepierna, se alejó raudamente de ella y se echó a correr. Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible y respirar aire fresco.

********************* Fin Flash Back *********************

¡Rayos! Por más que buscó, no logró encontrar ningún lago cerca para refrescarse. Esto era frustrante y eso que ya se había fatigado por correr tanto. Detuvo su ajetreado paso para recuperar el aire perdido. ¡Grandioso! Ahora no sólo estaba excitado… también estaba cansado.

Miró por sobre su hombro, distinguiendo a lo lejos la mansión en la que se encontraban su amigos, ahora completamente ebrios y fuera de control. A su mente vinieron nuevamente las imágenes de Kagome, en un estado tan desconocido y a la vez, tan alucinante y perturbador para él. Se sonrojo con sólo el recuerdo e inmediatamente se sacudió la cabeza.

— Tranquilo Inuyasha… tranquilo—se dijo a sí mismo, respirando hondo— sólo es el efecto del licor… —trató de auto-convencerse— estará bien si me quedo por aquí hasta que todo haya pasado… Además, Miroku y los demás están con ella y… —se calló de inmediato, al darse cuenta que un monje borracho y lujurioso, se encontraba prácticamente sólo con dos chicas, inconscientes de sus acciones. Amplió espantado los ojos. ¿Quien sabe lo que podría pasar en su ausencia?— ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no!

De forma precipitada, se dio media vuelta para correr rápidamente hacia la mansión. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Miroku o alguien más se aprovechara de Kagome… es decir, de la situación. Bueno, tampoco de Sango. Pero en cuanto dio unos pasos, sintió un molesto punto saltar sobre su nariz, lo que lo detuvo.

— ¡Amo Inuyasha! —lo llamó la anciana pulga Myoga, momento en el cual comenzó a chuparle un poco de sangre.

Por reflejo, el híbrido llevó su mano al rostro, aplastando al molesto insecto. Como una hoja plana, la pulga cayó onduladamente hasta tocar tierra. En sólo cuestión de segundos se volvió a inflar, recuperando su forma normal y se trepó esta vez al hombro de su joven amo.

— ¿A qué has venido anciano Myoga? —inquirió curioso, levantando una ceja. La pulga carraspeó antes de hablar.

— Amo, tengo algo sumamente importante que contarle —dijo con mucha seriedad— ¡debe tener mucho cuidado! Me han contado que por estos territorios, habita un demonio que se alimenta de la jovialidad y sueños de sus víctimas…

— ¿De la jovialidad y sueños? —repitió confundido— ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Yo no he percibido nada extraño por aquí… _"Bueno, de hecho sólo un poco de hormonas alborotadas pero nada más"._

— Es precisamente por eso que he venido a advertirle —vio la cara de 'no entender' de Inuyasha y decidió contarle todo con más detalles— déjeme explicarle… Un demonio llamado Koishu oculta su identidad tras la fachada de un terrateniente. Se dice que se refugia actualmente en alguna mansión o castillo de los alrededores. Allí hospeda a sus víctimas y les ofrece una especie de licor que es creado por él mismo. Esta sustancia es capaz de embriagar a los humanos con un sólo trago y en medio de aquel estado etílico, las víctimas sienten mucha felicidad y en su mayoría, sacan a relucir sus deseos más escondidos… Koishu se aprovecha de eso, absorbiéndolos para conseguir la juventud eterna, además que le gusta disfrutar de la comida alegre y con sabor a su propio licor. Pero no sólo eso, entre más sueños y felicidad de sus presas, mayor será su poder.

— ¡¿Qué dices? —exclamó Inuyasha sorprendido, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación— ¡Kagome y los demás están en ese lugar! ¡Todos corren peligro! —se apresuró de regreso a la residencia.

En medio de su ajetreo, una pregunta rondó por su cabeza: ¿Por qué no sintió la presencia de ese demonio antes? Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue el olor del licor de Koishu que lo atontó, provocándole aquel repentino mareo y desear 'hacer' algunas cosas, es decir, impidiéndole detectarlo… Ahora también comprendía lo sucedido con sus amigos… el atrevimiento de Sango, la actitud de Shippo y Kirara… seguro que a ellos también les puso algo en la bebida… el descaro de Miroku… bueno, éste último de por sí ya lo era… el extraño comportamiento Kagome… ¡Un minuto! ¿El anciano Myoga dijo que el licor sacaba a relucir los verdaderos deseos de las personas? Entonces… ¿Kagome…?

— ¡Espere amo Inuyasha! ¡No se precipite! —le gritó la pulga, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —refunfuño al ser descubierto con las mejillas rojas— ¿no ves que tengo prisa?

— Si va ahora, usted también se verá afectado… —indicó exaltado.

— ¡Explícate! —exigió, sin detener su carrera, mirando al frente.

— Ese licor tiene un efecto diferente en las criaturas sobrenaturales, como lo son los monstruos o en su caso, los seres híbridos —reveló.

— ¡Keh! Descuida… no soy tan tonto como para beber esa cosa o caer en una de sus trampas.

— No es necesario que lo haga. Basta con que inhale su concentrado olor para que su mente quede errante y sea incapaz de defenderse o en el peor de los casos, si es rociado por ese licor, entonces usted quedará completamente expuesto —manifestó el anciano muy preocupado—. No habrá sentimiento en su corazón que pueda ser ocultado… por el contrario, cualquier secreto o deseo será revelado en ese instante, sacando a flote su verdadero 'yo' del momento, lo cual podría darle más poder a Koishu y…

— ¡Keh! ¡Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora! ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con esa escoria! —dio un gran saltó y aumentó su velocidad, tirando a la anciana pulga en el camino. Éste le grito, pero el híbrido lo ignoró.

— Ayayay tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto —negó con la cabeza, siguiendo a Inuyasha con la mirada— que conste que se lo advertí…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

— Ha llegado el momento… —murmuró una áspera voz desde la entrada de la habitación. El dueño de la mansión se paralizó y de pronto, un aura oscura comenzó a emanar de él. Una tenebrosa sombra se proyectó en la pared al momento en que el regordete hombre cambiaba de forma. Un enorme anfibio ocupó su lugar, posándose enfrente del alegre grupo de amigos—. Mmm… todos se ven deliciosos. Su alegría y esperanzas me darán mucho poder para preservar mi juventud… sobre todo esta hermosa jovencita enamorada —dijo refiriéndose a la pelinegra.

— ¿Uh? ¿Y tu… quién eresss? —preguntó ingenuamente Kagome, alzando la mirada. Pestañeó varias veces para enfocar bien la imagen de la criatura que tenía enfrente. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era, se asustó—. ¡Ay! ¡UN SAPO!

— ¡Señorita Kagome! —Miroku reaccionó inmediatamente, corriendo en su rescate. Pero los efectos del licor aún estaban presentes en su cuerpo, por lo que no llegó muy lejos. Se tambaleó y tropezó.

Sango quiso ayudar también, pero de igual forma no logró hacer ningún movimiento ágil o útil para ayudar a su amiga. En vez de eso, comenzó a reírse de la torpeza del monje. Se suponía que debería estar asustada, pero no sintió ni la más mínima preocupación. Supuso que todo era a causa del licor ingerido. ¡Vaya problema! ¿Y ahora qué iban a hacer? ¿Permitir que ese monstruo se comiese a Kagome? A lo mejor Shippo y Kirara podrían… la exterminadora volteó a verlos, pero los encontró profundamente dormidos. ¡Bien! Tampoco podría contar con ellos. Con un poco de suerte… de acuerdo, con mucha suerte, el 'sapo' sólo le daría una lamida antes de dejarla tranquila. Bueno, ésa no parecía una muy buena opción, ¿o sí?

El anfibio abrió su amplio hocico, sacando su larga y pegajosa lengua. Como un látigo elástico se extendió por varios metros, atrapando a Kagome.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —gritó la muchacha con mucho asco— ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! —lloriqueó mientras pataleaba por soltarse— no quiero ser comida y ¡menos por un sapo!

— Tienes mucha energía, niñita—dijo en un tono burlón, enroscándola más con su lengua— apuesto que tu sabor también es exquisito.

Estuvo a punto de ingerirla cuando de pronto, una de las paredes estalló en mil pedazos, dejando un gran agujero en su lugar. Una figura atravesó aquella entrada, lanzándose directamente hacia el demonio.

— ¡KAGOME! —gritó Inuyasha desesperado con la espada en mano—. ¡Déjala, maldito! —de un sólo movimiento, cortó la lengua del enorme anfibio, liberando a la pelinegra. Se posó delante de ella a manera de escudo para protegerla con su propio cuerpo de ser necesario. Alzó el rostro, mirándolo desafiante— ¿así que tu eres Koishu?

— ¡Infeliz! ¡Me las pagarás! —lo amenazó.

El demonio abrió su hocico, escupiendo un líquido rosáceo hacia Inuyasha. Él lo esquivo, tomando a Kagome con una mano de la cintura para no exponerla. Koishu sonrió al tenerlos justo donde quería, generando una distorsión entre las dimensiones. La habitación se desfiguró y el piso debajo de ellos desapareció, dando paso a un agujero. El híbrido abrazó fuertemente a la muchacha y sin poder evitarlo, los dos cayeron al fondo. Aquel orificio volvió a cerrarse, dejando el piso intacto y la habitación volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Koishu, antes de evaporarse para seguirlos, se giró hacia los demás. Sus ojos destellaron con una potente luz roja y como una orden dada a sus cerebros, Sango y Miroku cayeron dormidos, acompañando a Shippo y Kirara al mundo de los sueños.

Continuará…

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente de vuelta con un nuevo fic n_n. Sé que les prometí un One-shot con lemon incluido, pero por más esfuerzos, no logré hacerlo todo en un solo capítulo. Era demasiado, así que preferí dividirlo. Traté de hacerlo en un Two-shot, pero tampoco funcionó. Así que como creo que no existen los 'Three-shots' lo dejaré como un mini fic de tres capítulos xD.

Prometo no ser mala en esta pequeña historia y por el contrario, darles gusto y compensarlos por lo que no hubo en mi anterior fic "Siempre te amaré". Pero no pude evitar meter un poquito de acción y suspenso… los que ya me conocen, saben que ese es mi estilo xDD. Espero que les guste la idea y que me acompañen una vez más en esta loca idea, la cual me costó mucho trabajo elaborar por su futuro contenido u.u' (ya saben a lo que me refiero :P). Advertencia próximo capi, escena '_hot_' xDD.

¡Todos sus comentarios o sugerencias serán bienvenidas! ¡Los espero con ansias!

Muchos besitos y para que no pierdan la costumbre (xD) nos vemos la próxima semana. ^^

Peach


	2. Ebriedad y deseo

**Capítulo 2: ****Ebriedad y deseo**

La caída fue extrañamente blanda e indolora. El concentrado olor a frutas fermentadas revolvió sus agudos sentidos, provocándole cierto malestar. ¿En dónde estaría? Inuyasha abrió aturdido los ojos, notando que se encontraba sobre un montón de finos lienzos de seda y almohadones de colores. Gracias al alumbrado que brindaban algunas lámparas de aceite que le permitían ver con más claridad el lugar, descubrió una habitación llena de jarrones repletos de un líquido rosáceo. ¿Licor? Aparentemente aún se encontraba dentro de la mansión y para ser más específicos, en los aposentos de Koishu.

Trató de incorporarse pero un ligero peso sobre sus piernas se lo impidió. Levantó extrañado la cabeza encontrándose con una adormilada Kagome recostada sobre su regazo, abrazándolo de la cintura.

— Hmm… Inuyasha… —balbuceó la muchacha entre sueños, removiéndose un poco. Inconscientemente rozó su codo en una parte sensible del híbrido, provocando en él alteración.

Su pulso se aceleró y un intenso sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Tragó fuertemente saliva mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien a causa del nerviosismo. Con cuidado le tomó de las manos, tratando de apartarla de tan comprometedora posición.

— ¿Ka… Kagome? —la sentó con cuidado— ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó, aparentando tranquilidad.

Somnolienta se quejó y con molestia frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la despertaban cuando estaba soñando tan bonito? Con pesadez se volvió a arrojar a los brazos del platinado y se acomodó en su pecho.

— Sólo cinco minutos más, mami… —murmuró.

— ¡¿Kagome?! —casi gritó exaltado.

Esta vez, la muchacha respingó del susto y abrió los ojos de golpe. Pestañeó aturdida, dándose cuenta que tenía abrazada a alguien. Distinguió las ropas rojas, unos mechones de cabello plateado…. Siguió subiendo hasta toparse con unos brillantes orbes dorados que la observaban expectantes.

— ¡Oh! ¡Inuyasha, mi amorrr! —se aferró emocionada a su cuello— ¡has venido a rrescatarme de ese shapo!

Los colores volvieron a subir al rostro del híbrido, al mismo tiempo que el calor se apoderaba de él. ¡Rayos! ¡Esto no podía ser posible! ¿Cómo se la iba a quitar de encima? ¿Acaso Kagome no veía lo que esas cercanías provocaban en él? ¡Maldito licor!

— Aaww… pero que bonita escena —dijo una áspera voz tras ellos. Inuyasha giró su cabeza y vio al enorme y regordete demonio anfibio tras ellos— no hay nada que me emocione más que una pareja enamorada. Los sueños y los deseos que genera el amor del uno por el otro, me brindarán más poderes que todos sus amiguitos juntos. Sobre todo porque uno de ustedes es un ser híbrido. No será igual que un demonio pero de todas formas me servirás.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —gruño Inuyasha, abrazando a Kagome protectoramente.

Sin más palabras, Koishu extendió su pegajosa lengua hacia ellos pero como su longitud había sido reducida por Inuyasha minutos antes, no los alcanzó cuando saltaron.

Kagome gritó aterrada, desvaneciéndose toda la felicidad de hace unos instantes. Ahora sólo sentía mucha repugnancia y miedo. De verdad que no le gustaban los sapos. Los odiaba tanto como a la arañas. No podía parar de lloriquear y sujetarse fuertemente del cuello del híbrido hasta el punto de casi ahorcarlo.

Por falta de aire y en un descuido, Inuyasha derribó unos de los jarrones y el líquido rosáceo se esparció por el piso. La habitación se llenó inmediatamente con el fuerte olor a ese licor frutal, provocando una reacción un tanto adversa en el platinado en medio de la pelea. Sintiéndose algo mareado y perturbado, Inuyasha soltó a Kagome, dejándola caer bruscamente sobre el cúmulo de lienzos y almohadones. Al menos su aterrizaje había sido suave.

Tambaleante tomó su espada y se dirigió hacia Koishu para exterminarlo de una buena vez. Varios lengüetazos consecutivos se precipitaron hacia él, dando uno en el blanco. Pero como Inuyasha aún no se encontraba en un estado etílico apropiado y conveniente para el demonio sapo, pasó de él para apresar a Kagome y absorberla primero.

— ¡COSA FEA, SUÉLTAME! —chilló desesperada la pelinegra.

— ¡¡Déjala, maldito!! —Con un rápido movimiento el semi-demonio se puso velozmente de pie y fue en su rescate. Levantó su Colmillo de Acero sobre su cabeza para dar el golpe final pero torpemente se resbaló con el piso mojado y cayó. Koishu rió divertido.

— ¿Crees poder derrotarme? Veo que aún tratas de resistirte a los efectos de mi licor, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Apuesto a que un híbrido como tú guarda muchos secretos, alegrías, tristezas o… —desvió su mirada hacia la pelinegra que sostenía en una de sus patas— ¿quizás tu pasión escondida por esta jovencita? —expuso entretenido, viéndolo sonrojarse y gruñir— de seguro serás un suculento bocadillo y me brindarás grandes poderes con todas esas emociones ocultas.

— ¡Engendro! —rezongó furioso al levantarse, espabilándose con una sacudida. ¡Rayos! Ese licor realmente era muy fuerte tal y como le había advertido el anciano Myoga. Pero Koishu estaba muy equivocado si creía que se dejaría doblegar tan fácilmente—. ¡No te permitiré que sigas jugando así con los sentimientos de los demás!

Evadió varios ataques, entre ellos zarpazos y lengüetazos. Inuyasha demostró que a pesar de su notorio vértigo, no sería presa fácil. Con un ágil movimiento le arrebató a Kagome de las manos y la colocó detrás de él, poniéndola a salvo.

Koishu croó enfurecido. ¿Cómo era posible que ese híbrido aún continuara en pie y sin embriagarse? Definitivamente era muy tenaz y resistente. ¡Sus poderes tenían que ser suyos como diera lugar!

El demonio sapo infló su garganta hasta tornarse abultada y su piel verdosa, casi transparente. Inuyasha se arrojó sobre él, listo para cortarlo pero en ese preciso instante, un poderoso chorro de una sustancia rosácea salió del amplio hocico de Koishu y bañó a Inuyasha de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, su ataque no funcionó, viéndose en graves aprietos. Sin prestarle mucha importancia, el platinado atravesó aquel torrente y con un solo vaivén de su espada escindió al demonio, acabando finalmente con su miserable vida.

Ese había sido el fin para Koishu y su extraña sustancia etílica o eso fue lo que pensó Inuyasha, pues no se imaginó las consecuencias que conllevaría aquel baño de licor recibido durante la batalla…

— Inuyasha… —musitó la pelinegra con cuidado al verlo estático. Se acercó a él por su espalda— ¿Inu…?

Con gran sorpresa retrocedió de un saltó, cuando de pronto Inuyasha echó su espalda hacia atrás, miró al techo y comenzó a carcajearse como maniático, contrayendo sus dedos en lo alto. Tan rápido como había comenzado a reírse, se calló, volteándose rápidamente pero al parecer lo hizo de forma muy brusca porque se tambaleó, perdiendo casi el equilibrio. Como si no se viera afectado, estiró sus brazos al frente, posando una mano sobre la otra y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás y sus extremidades de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¡Oh, shi! ¡A mi me gushta assí! —cantó escandalosamente, comenzando a bailar de manera provocativa. Fijó su mirada en la pelinegra y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella sin dejar de moverse—. ¡Ven aquí, prreciosa y muésstrame lo que tieness!

Como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, Kagome se aterrorizó y corrió como un rayo al otro extremo de la habitación, refugiándose en una esquina. Inuyasha estaba actuando demasiado raro para su gusto, tomando en cuenta que él nunca haría semejante cosa, estando en sus cabales. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

— ¿Qué… qué… qué te sucede? ¿Por… por qué actúas así? —preguntó extremadamente nerviosa.

El platinado pareció no haberla escuchado, pues continuó dando vueltas a lo largo y lo ancho del cuarto. Bailó alrededor de los jarrones, parándose de manos de vez en cuando para demostrar su agilidad y vigor. Después de varios minutos de cantar, bailar y decir cosas incoherentes, terminó con un giro acrobático en el aire, lanzándose sobre el montón de almohadones y se acomodó entre los finos lienzos de seda.

— Essto esstá muy cómodo… —comentó despreocupado— ¿porrr qué no vieness aquí y me hacess un poco de compañía? —instó, palpando con una mano un lugar junto a él. Ella negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha levantó una ceja y al no obtener ninguna otra respuesta, se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia ella.

Su visión se tornó doble y por reflejó, se sacudió la cabeza. Levantó el rostro y pestañeó, fijando sus ojos dorados en los hermosos y expresivos castaños de ella, como si fuese atraído por un imán. Nuevamente quedó hipnotizado en aquella mirada, sintiéndose alucinado. Esbozó una seductora sonrisa y sus pupilas adquirieron un brillo especial, perturbando a la muchacha.

— Me encanta cuando te poness ashí de nerviossa… ssobre todo shi ess por… por mi causa —comentó alegremente. Ella se sonrojó y dejó caer la boca perpleja—. Kagome, ¿te encuentrrras bien? Tieness la cara rroja… —preguntó al agacharse un poco y ponerse a su nivel. La miró fijo y sonrió— bueno… al menoss parece sher que no ess porr culpa de eshe condenado licor. Creo que shu efecto ssólo du… dura unos minutoss en los humanos o… ¿tal vesh se te fue la borrachera del ssusto?—se preguntó a sí mismo al erguirse y poner su dedo índice sobre su mentón.

— ¿Bo… borracha? ¿Yo? —¿De qué estaba hablando? Por supuesto que nunca ha estado en semejantes condiciones… ¿o si? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba… tenía una laguna mental, así que tal vez… No, no y ¡no! Eso no significaba nada. ¡Que alguien le diera el beneficio de la duda!

Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, quizás por esa extraña chispa que vio en esos orbes dorados hace unos instantes… la intimidaron…

— Que bueno que esse sa… sapo no te hisho daño, querida. No me lo hubierra perrdonado nunca —expuso preocupado, aproximándose un poco más.

— ¿Que… querida? —parpadeó turbada, retrocediendo un paso— creo… creo que será mejor volver con los demás…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes esstar brromeando! —refutó el híbrido, fingiendo enojo— Kagome… —pasó su brazo por su hombro desde su costado— ahorrra que estamos sholos… ¿porrr qué no nos diverrrtimos un poco? —inquirió con un tono de voz picaresco, levantando y bajando sus cejas.

— ¡¿Eh?! —su cara se puso roja como un tomate, separándose de él. ¿Qué quiso decir con 'divertirse un poco'? Al decir verdad, sus palabras la estremecieron hasta la punta de sus caballos, sin mencionar aquel gesto seductor en su rostro— Inuyasha… tu… no estás hablando en serio ¿verdad? Estás jugando, ¿no es así? Además… ¡¡estás ebrio!!

— Si… si y… tal vez —contestó sin dejar de sonreír bobamente, poniéndola aún más nerviosa con sus respuestas. Ladeó el rostro, divisando el montón de lienzos y luego volvió a fijar su atención en ella. De pronto su expresión cambió a una más seria— Kagome… —se colocó al lado de ella y una traviesa mano se estiró a cierta parte de su cuerpo— shiempre he tenido curriosidad por saber ¿qué se sentirría tocártelas…? —terminó con una amplia sonrisa—. No volverré a criticar a Miroku… ¡Eshto es excitante!

Con los ojos como platos, la muchacha quedó en completo shock y momentáneamente inmóvil. Ni en un millón de años se hubiese imaginado semejante atrevimiento por parte de Inuyasha y mucho menos escucharlo decir tantas tonterías en una sola frase. ¿Desde cuándo él era así? ¡El monje lo había pervertido! No, seguramente todo era efecto del licor. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, inhaló profundamente pues necesitaría de todas sus energías para hacer reaccionar al híbrido.

— ¡¡ABAJO!! — gritó a todo pulmón.

El collar se activó y brilló, estrellando a Inuyasha de cara en el suelo. Sin embargo, antes de caer trató de sujetarse de algo y en un intento fallido, se llevó consigo uno de los jarrones, quedando completamente empapado. De acuerdo… ¿qué tan perjudicial podría resultar ese pequeño accidente?

Cuando el conjuro del collar cesó su efecto, el platinado levantó el rosto del charco rosáceo debajo de él y enfocó su mirada en la muchacha. Su cara estaba sonrojada aunque fue difícil de definir si era a causa del golpe o por su actual estado etílico del cual estaba siendo víctima. Primero, su expresión denotaba enojo, luego pasó a una confundida y finalmente terminó en una muy alegre.

— De las trres Kagomes… la del medio me gushta más —manifestó, teniendo una visión triple. Apoyándose en sus brazos, se levantó y se acercó a ella hasta acorralarla— no vuelvas a hacerme eso… —su tono de voz fue calmado, hablando con fluidez como si el efecto etílico se le hubiese pasado de un momento a otro, sin embargo…

— Fue… fue tu culpa por… —quiso defenderse ante la acusación por haber usado el conjuro del collar pero un repentino abrazo la enmudeció, paralizándola por completo.

La humedad de las ropas de Inuyasha se traspasó a través de la fina tela de su uniforme, provocándole un ligero estremecimiento. Pero a pesar de eso, sus fornidos y posesivos brazos le transmitieron cierta calidez que no supo explicar.

Sin duda, aquel licor tenía efectos muy diferentes en los seres sobrenaturales e Inuyasha al ser un híbrido, tuvo una extraña alteración en sus sentidos.

— Mmm… Kagome… —aspiró profundamente— hueles tan bien… —masculló contra su oído. Su voz sonó casi como un ronroneo, lo que provocó que un gran escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la muchacha. Era como si su mente ya no razonara y perdiera todo el control de sus actos. Pudo sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, quizás por lo frío y mojado de sus ropas, sin embargo… ya no era capaz de soltarla. ¡No quería soltarla!— No sé si será por culpa del chorro que me disparó ese maldito sapo o por el contenido de esos jarrones que me cayó encima pero… ¡me estás volviendo loco!

— Inuya… ahhh… —no pudo articular palabra alguna al sentir una suave lamida en su lóbulo izquierdo, estremeciéndose por completo. Él, guiado por su instinto, deslizó osadamente sus manos por debajo de su blusa, sintiendo la suavidad de la blanca piel—. Esp… ¡espera! —dijo con dificultad, sintiendo como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Él, en realidad no quería hacer esto… ¿o sí?—. Inu… yasha… por… por favor detente…

— Shhh… no luches contra lo que sientes… lo que sentimos… sólo déjate llevar —la interrumpió mientras besaba su cuello dulcemente—. Lo he ansiado por tanto tiempo… ¡Quiero estar contigo! —afirmó con mucha convicción—. Además, la idea inicialmente fue tuya, Kagome. Prometo no salir huyendo esta vez —dijo con cierto humor al recordar extrañamente lo sucedido anteriormente a pesar de su actual estado.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho ella? Sin esperar una respuesta, el híbrido la aferró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Llevado por sus impulsos la besó con frenesí y pasión en los labios. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su ser y un agradable cosquilleo en sus estómagos.

Kagome amplió sus ojos y pestañeó perpleja. No fue capaz de reaccionar al instante, tensándose por completo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con un momento así? En todo este tiempo, Inuyasha nunca le había demostrado ninguna clase de afecto especial por ella aunque lo tuviera… bueno, sólo ocasionalmente cuando la celaba frente a Kouga o cualquier otro que la cortejaba, pero de lo contrario siempre se comportaba esquivo. Todo era tan repentino… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese lugar? Sin duda, este era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, sin embargo… nada de esto era real…

— ¡No! —la pelinegra lo apartó bruscamente, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas salinas se formaban en sus ojos castaños—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Tu… tu no sabes lo que estás haciendo ni mucho menos diciendo. ¡¡Inuyasha, estás ebrio!! —le recordó.

— Es cierto… —respondió tranquilamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima— pero… ¿acaso no sabías que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? —expuso con una sonrisa de medio lado— y yo no soy la excepción. ¡Te deseo, Kagome!

Las llamas de la pasión se encendieron en su interior, perdiendo todo juicio y control. La tomó con desesperación del rostro y la besó impetuosamente. Mordisqueó ligeramente el labio inferior de la muchacha, para tener acceso a su boca. No tenía intenciones de dejarla escapar. Hace tanto que había anhelado tenerla así entre sus brazos y besarla de ese modo... Desde que se había dado cuenta que sin ella la vida ya no tenía sentido. Lo había deseado cada noche cuando velaba por ella silenciosamente mientras dormía… cada vez que la escuchaba susurrar su nombre entre sueños… ¡Oh Kagome! Su simple presencia le hacía perder la cordura. Ella era su más grande tesoro y sería suya… para siempre. Fuera o no efecto del licor… ya no tenía la voluntad para detenerse. La amaba y la deseaba con locura.

Todo se detuvo a su alrededor y parecía como si la tierra hubiese dejado de girar. Kagome no encontró las fuerzas necesarias para rechazarlo más, dejándose llevar finalmente por el inmenso amor que sentía por aquel hombre y por las emociones despertadas en su interior. Suspiró y entreabrió sus labios, permitiéndole introducir su cálida lengua.

Aquel contacto, provocó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada célula de sus anatomías y miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de ellos. Sus corazones comenzaron una loca carrera, latiendo con la misma intensidad y sus respiraciones se agitaron por igual.

Él la sujetó de la nuca, queriendo profundizar aún más el beso. Las piernas de Kagome flaquearon, estremeciéndose una vez más. Si no fuera porque Inuyasha la sujetaba firmemente, ella se hubiese desvanecido. Buscando seguridad, inconscientemente rodeó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando sus dedos en los mojados cabellos plateados.

En medio de su ensoñación, Inuyasha se maravillo con la dulzura de sus labios, siendo lo más exquisito que jamás hubiera probado, volviéndose inmediatamente adicto a ellos. Pero quería más, ¡necesitaba más! Sus caricias se volvieron más osadas, sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente. Se embriagó por completo con su delicioso aroma, el cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte y penetrante, encendiendo cada célula de su organismo.

El vehemente y arrebatado beso fue disminuyendo lentamente su intensidad hasta volverse en una sutil caricia. La agitación de sus respiraciones se regularizó paulatinamente, permitiéndoles recuperar el aire. Permaneciendo abrazados y con las mejillas ruborizadas, unieron sus frentes sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando únicamente de la cercanía.

— ¿Qué… qué hay de Kikyo? —preguntó la muchacha algo temerosa de la posible respuesta pero era algo que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Kikyo? —repitió sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos para mirarla— ella ya no significa nada para mí… hace tiempo que tu eres la única que ocupa mis pensamientos… y mi corazón —le dio un corto beso en los labios—. Olvídate de ella, ¿sí? Ahora sólo somos tú y yo…

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco en su pecho y miles de mariposas revolotearon por su estómago. Un sentimiento de paz y alegría la llenó por completo al escuchar sus palabras, escapándose una pequeña lágrima de felicidad. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría confiar en él? Había esperado por tanto tal confesión y ahora finalmente se hacía realidad. Tal vez sólo se trataba de un loco sueño y estaba imaginándolo todo pero aún así… quiso aferrarse a esa ilusión.

Emocionada se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos del platinado, besándolo efusivamente. Él le correspondió inmediatamente, dejándose guiar por sus instintos. Deslizó suavemente una mano por la espalda de la pelinegra, llegando a sus caderas, acariciando finalmente su bien formado trasero. Inuyasha exhalo y Kagome gimió contra sus labios aferrándose con más fuerza a él. Al instante, sintió como algo crecía rápidamente en su hakama, sacándole un pequeño gruñido.

De pronto, su mojado haori le pesaba demasiado, por lo que se apresuró a quitárselo y tirarlo al piso. No tardó demasiado para que su kasode quedara junto a éste, dejando su fornido torso al descubierto. Ella lo miró maravillada y se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver su torso desnudo antes, pero nunca de esta manera. Era diferente curar sus heridas que disfrutar ahora de su cercanía y su calor. Inuyasha se volvió a acercar a ella, sujetando ansiosamente la blusa de su uniforme. Con mucha suavidad levantó la prenda, dispuesto a sacársela mientras acariciaba la tersa piel. Completamente sumisa, la muchacha levantó los brazos, facilitándole el trabajo.

Llevados por la pasión, ambos se dejaron caer sobre los almohadones y lienzos de colores, los cuales les servirían de lecho. No pudiendo contenerse más, Inuyasha se colocó sobre su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso. Kagome jadeó al sentir sus sexos rozarse sobre las telas de sus ropas, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño escalofrío le erizó la piel, cuando el mojado y frió hakama de Inuyasha rozó la piel de sus piernas. Una agradable sensación de placer los invadió de arriba a abajo.

Con algo de timidez, ella deslizó una de sus manos sobre él, maravillándose de lo suave de su piel y de la firmeza de sus músculos. Miró sus ojos dorados que se encontraban ligeramente entrecerrados a causa del fuego que había despertado su tacto en él, notando que en ese momento, habían tomado un matiz rojizo. El color del deseo…

Inuyasha desvió sus labios a su mejilla y dando besos cortos y húmedos en ella, descendió hasta su cuello y su hombro. Kagome suspiró sonoramente, acariciando la piel desnuda de la espalda del hombre, provocándole aún mayor excitación ante la suave caricia. Con delicados roces, Inuyasha le quitó las medias, palpando y recorriendo vehemente el largo de sus piernas. Metió sus manos por debajo de su falta, tocando febrilmente sus muslos. Sintió nuevos espasmos de placer y una reiterada descarga en su entrepierna. A pesar de tener la urgencia de querer unirse rápido a _su_ Kagome, porque ella era y sería suya desde ahora y para siempre, quería disfrutar de cada segundo y hacerla disfrutar a ella también. Quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo y grabar este momento en su mente, en su piel y en su corazón.

Sus labios se posaron en el cuello de la muchacha y cuando su lengua hizo un trazo desde su barbilla hasta donde llegaba la unión de sus senos, un fuerte jadeo se escapó de sus labios. Ejerciendo un mínimo de esfuerzo con sólo una mano, la levantó desde la espalda, dejándola casi sentada. Inuyasha buscó desesperadamente algún nudo que le permitiera soltar aquella estorbosa prenda que no le permitía ver por completo la perfección de sus pechos. Ella lo miró turbada pero comprendió de inmediato sus intenciones. Con cierto pudor, llevó sus manos al pequeño broche de su brasier y lo soltó. Cubriendo sus senos con sus brazos, lo apartó muy despacio de su cuerpo, quedando desnuda y expuesta de la parte superior.

— Kagome... —murmuró ronco, tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas sobre su cabeza para poder apreciarla libremente. Fijó su mirada en ella con las mejillas enrojecidas de la pasión— eres... tan hermosa...

Depositando suaves y húmedos besos en su piel, descendió muy despacio hasta sus senos, los cuales ya estaban firmes. Rozó con sus dedos un pezón y de inmediato, Kagome sintió un ardor más grande que el fuego sobre ella, soltando un nuevo gemido. Él bajó el rostro, tomando entre sus labios uno de los pequeños y endurecidos botones rosados, empezando a lamerlo y a succionarlo insaciablemente mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano.

Kagome creyó perder la razón cuando Inuyasha tomó uno de los endurecidos pezones con sus dientes y lo mordió con delicadeza. Arqueó su espalda y posó su mano sobre la cabeza del híbrido, enredando sus dedos en las hebras plateadas. Quería apartarlo para detener aquel delicioso tormento pero inconscientemente, en vez de alejarlo, lo atrajo más a su pecho.

Él la siguió torturando de esa manera erótica por unos minutos hasta dejarla prácticamente sin aliento y sintiéndose satisfecho por los efectos causados en ella, se separó de su seno y se dirigió al otro para repetir justamente lo que había hecho con el anterior.

No supo en qué momento le había arrebatado la falda, dejándola únicamente con las bragas. Entreabrió los ojos y la cabellera de Inuyasha fue bajando, sintiendo ahora sus labios en su vientre. No sabía cómo su piel ardía como si tuviera fiebre, con sólo su tacto o un simple roce. No paraba de gemir y disfrutar, e incluso estaba húmeda en aquellas partes que no debería. Sus manos eran como fuego sobre su piel. Reaccionó de forma autómata a sus caricias, friccionándose más contra él, queriendo más de él. Necesita unirse a su amado Inuyasha y sentirse llena… amada, aunque fuese sólo por esa noche. Sintió el endurecido miembro de él a través de la tela que aún los separaba y ansió la unión más que nunca. Algo frustrada se removió debajo de su cuerpo y buscó con sus manos el obi de su hakama para desatarlo.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Inuyasha la observó expectante, pero al notar un ligero temblor en sus manos a causa del nerviosismo y cierta desesperación al no lograr su objetivo, decidió ayudarla en su misión. Se quitó la estorbosa prenda roja y la apartó, dejando ver la excitación que ella había provocado en él. Kagome quedó embobada ante la visibilidad del gran paquete que tenía frente a sus ojos. Se sonrojó en sobremanera y desvió avergonzada la vista. Ahora no sabía si sentirse emocionada o nerviosa ante el tamaño del erecto miembro.

Orgulloso del efecto que había causado su virilidad en ella, se acercó nuevamente y besó su boca hasta que sintió los labios hinchados de la presión. Finalmente la despojó de sus bragas, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. Un fuerte olor a excitación llegó a su olfato, enloqueciéndolo y haciéndolo perder toda voluntad. Separó lentamente sus piernas e introdujo sus dedos en su intimidad, con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras. Sintió el calor y la humedad que emanaba de su interior, incrementando su ansiedad.

Kagome dio un respingó ante aquel contacto y jadeó involuntariamente, encorvando su espalda. Con suaves movimientos rotatorios y luego lineales, Inuyasha jugueteó un poco más con ella para lubricarla lo suficiente, dejándola lista para él. Cuidadosamente se colocó entre sus piernas y rozó con su miembro erecto la entrada de la humedecida cavidad, cubriéndola por completo.

Inuyasha gimió ronco, casi como una bestia descontrolada y en celo ante la sensación. Hubiese querido embestirla de una vez pero en medio de su arrebato, un momento de lucidez llegó a su mente, permitiéndole razonar. No quería hacerle daño. Había escuchado que la primera vez de una mujer podía doler si no se era cuidadoso y lo que menos quería, era lastimarla o dejarla con un mal recuerdo. Expulsó el aire cuando se condujo, echando sus caderas hacia adelante, adentrándose lentamente en ella, sintiendo la estrechez de sus paredes. Con mucho autocontrol, la fue penetrando cuidadosamente, hasta encontrarse con una barrera que le impidió continuar su camino.

Kagome exhaló y se tensó. Temerosa se aferró a su cuello, enterrando su rostro en su hombro ante la presión que él estaba ejerciendo. De un momento a otro, sintió un pequeño dolor en la parte más baja de su vientre, en el instante en que él se adentraba de un rápido movimiento completamente en su interior. Un grito ahogado salió de su boca, el cual fue acallado de inmediato con un apasionado beso. Inuyasha permaneció quieto para que pudiese acostumbrarse a la invasión mientras depositaba suaves besos en su clavícula para tranquilizarla y devolverle la excitación.

Después de un tiempo prudente y al ya no poder contenerse más, comenzó a balancearse. Aquel molesto dolor en ella fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, convirtiéndose únicamente en placer, permitiéndole disfrutar al máximo de aquella unión.

Llevados por la lujuria, el deseo y hasta cierto punto, por los efectos del licor, iniciaron una danza más antigua que el mismo tiempo. Sus caderas se movieron juntas y al mismo ritmo que él marcaba con sus embestidas. Kagome dejó de razonar, siendo únicamente consciente de su piel rozando contra la suya de manera insistente. Se imaginó tantas veces tenerlo así y ahora era todo suyo y ella de él. Un nuevo gemido se le escapó, acompañado de una sonrisa que Inuyasha no logró percibir, pues se encontraba demasiado concentrado en sus propias sensaciones que parecía experimentar por primera vez, al igual que ella. Sus ojos se entrecerraron por el goce, obligándola a jadear excitada y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

— I… Inu… yaashh… Aahh… —enrolló sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, enloqueciendo en cada choque.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Inuyasha sintió como su miembro se engrosaba con el roce que su intimidad le proporcionaba. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la proximidad de su rostro, el cuello blanco extendido y sus labios femeninos entreabiertos, incitándolo a besarla. La atrajo con una mano en la nuca y tomo su boca para apagar los gemidos de ambos con un sonido amortiguado de sus lenguas.

Su pecho se oprimió por la agitada respiración. Su vientre comenzó a concentrar la energía que lo obligaría a culminar pronto. Pero en su mente sólo se repetía un nombre… _"Kagome"_… la fuente de su locura. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la más grande alianza y con cada embestida se acercaban más al paraíso.

Sus labios se separaron y sus gargantas empezaron a emitir sonidos descontrolados. Inuyasha continuó golpeándose en ella, sintiendo que estaba próximo su éxtasis. Echó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, al sentir en su miembro agolparse las sensaciones que estallarían. Buscó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, llegando juntos a la cima y gritando sus nombres al unísono. Su vientre se contrajo y su esencia corrió vertiginosa por su longitud, esparciéndose las descargas en ella.

Kagome fue catapultada a un nuevo universo y los espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo entero, provocados por el clímax del placer. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda masculina, sintiendo como él se detenía para temblar en ella, convulsionarse y gemir desencajado mientras se derramaba en su interior.

Inuyasha se movió lentamente, presionándose por última vez antes de separarse de ella y dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su espalda con el aire entrecortado. Ambos estaban cansados y sus cuerpos sudados pero sin duda, éste había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de sus vidas en la cual no sólo sus cuerpos se fundieron en un momento de pasión y placer, sino que también sus almas se volvieron una sola.

Rodeó posesivamente su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra, atrayéndola a su cuerpo mientras se regulaba el ritmo de su respiración. Ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, abrazándose a él. El híbrido suspiró profundamente, inhalando el aire que contenía el concentrado olor de su unión y sonrió. Cerró sus ojos y besó dulcemente su frente.

— Te amo… Kagome…—dijo en un susurro.

Todo lo que ella necesitaba saber fue expresado únicamente con esas dos palabras, pronunciadas con tanta sinceridad, devoción y con tanto amor. ¡Él la amaba! ¡Inuyasha la amaba! ¿Podría acaso existir mayor felicidad en el mundo?

— ¿Inuyasha? —con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y las mejillas sonrojadas, alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Pero al toparse con su rostro, lo encontró profundamente dormido. No lo culpaba por estar cansado. Le acarició con mucha ternura la mejilla, admirando su hermosura. Inuyasha se veía tan lindo cuando dormía pacíficamente—. Te amo… —y con un suspiro se acurrucó en su pechó para seguirlo al mundo de los sueños.

Continuará…

**N/A:** Hola nuevamente!! ^^

Ufff, esto ha sido lo más difícil que haya escrito en toda mi vida xD jajaja. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este fue mi primer lemon. Nunca en mi vida he escrito nada igual y la verdad, me moría de la vergüenza publicarlo. Espero que sepan comprender cualquier error o alguna parte mal descrita en este capi por mi inexperiencia y ojalá no haya salido tan mal. A partir de ahora, los que escriben lemons tienen mis más sinceros respetos y admiración, en serio, es toda una hazaña!!

Y bueno, a partir de ahora sólo falta un capi para terminar con el mini fic… ¿Qué creen que pase después de semejante noche de placer? xD Aún le tengo que hacer unos arreglos, pero ya me daré el tiempo para actualizar a tiempo, como siempre =).

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y dejarme sus bellos reviews. Fue muy gratificante y motivador recibirlos. Muchas gracias a: **Jane Black278**, **AllySan**, **Crazzalice**, **Sele-TheBest**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Lis**, **SaKuRaKu** y **SWeeThEArt**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también y los que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos! Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que su opinión es muy importante para mí n_n.

Besos y hasta la próxima!


	3. Pasados los efectos del licor

**Capítulo 3: Pasados los efectos del licor… **

Disfrutando de un agradable y placentero sueño, se acurrucó más contra el pequeño y suave cuerpecito que abrazaba con fervor en sus brazos. Acarició con su mano la revuelta melena y posó cariñosamente su mentón sobre ella.

— Chiquita… ten un hijo conmigo… —musitó alegremente entre sueños.

Un golpe le cayó en el rostro, despertándolo bruscamente de su fantasía. Con algo de pesadez abrió los ojos, dejando entrever el profundo azul de sus pupilas. Inquieto por saber qué lo había golpeado, bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un bulto naranja y peludo sobre su pecho y un diminuto pie sobre su cara.

— ¡Shippo! —increpó incomodado al darse cuenta que 'su chica' a la que había estado abrazando según él, resultó ser la cola del niño y que para colmo, lo había pateado estando dormido. Se incorporó de medio cuerpo y el zorrito rodó descuidadamente de su regazo—. ¡Ay! Me duele la cabeza… —se quejó el monje al despertar completamente y sentir varias punzadas dolorosas en su sien—. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿En… en dónde estoy? —se preguntó a sí mismo, viendo a su alrededor consternado.

— ¿Su excelencia? —musitó una suave voz femenina a su lado.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días, Sango —ladeó el rostro, viéndola arrodillada a su lado. Parpadeó reiteradas veces al proyectarse de pronto su 'fascinante' sueño frente a sus ojos, comenzando a alucinar. Una Sango atrevida y seductora era demasiado tentadora, pero ¿qué tan real podía ser?— Hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca —dijo a manera de cumplido, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Uh? ¿Pero qué cosas dice? —musitó ruborizada— ¡se… seguro que debe seguir soñando! —comentó exaltada para defenderse, pues su apariencia en esos momentos no tenía nada de atractivo, sobre todo por su cabello enmarañado que por cierto, no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué lo tenía así.

— Si… —suspiró— tuve un bello sueño del cual no quisiera despertar… al menos aún no… —dijo con un tono de voz inocente mientras estiraba su mano a cierta parte del cuerpo de la exterminadora.

Ella dio un respingo ante la inesperada maniobra del monje. Cerró fuertemente su puño y lo hizo templar por la presión que estaba ejerciendo, al mismo tiempo que una vena palpitante aparecía en su sien. En sólo cuestión de segundos, la joven agarró su Hiraikotsu y lo estrelló contra la cabeza del monje, dejándolo con una aureola de estrellitas.

— ¡Pues despierte de una buena vez! —gritó a todo pulmón— ¡degenerado!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? —se quejó el pequeño Shippo, restregándose adormilado los ojitos. Kirara también despertó con todo aquel ruido, estirándose perezosamente. El zorrito miró a todas partes algo desorientado buscando los rostros de sus amigos. Todos estaban presentes a excepción de…— ¿Hmm? ¿En dónde están Inuyasha y Kagome?

El monje y la exterminadora intercambiaron sus miradas ante aquella pregunta, percatándose recién de la ausencia de ese par.

— Es verdad. No los veo por ninguna parte… —comentó Sango.

— ¿En dónde se habrán metido? —preguntó el zorrito algo preocupado— ¿no me digan que desaparecieron durante toda la noche?

— Tranquilo, Shippo. No deben andar muy lejos. Tal vez necesitaban un poco de privacidad para arreglar sus diferencias, después de todo es innegable que los dos se quieren y decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad… —indicó el monje calmadamente— lo más seguro es que pasaran la noche juntos.

— Ya todos sabemos lo que Kagome siente por Inuyasha y aunque ese tonto lo niegue, él también siente lo mismo por ella. Eso no es nada nuevo… —replicó inocentemente el pelirrojo— lo que no entiendo es su repentina desaparición. Nunca se van sin avisar… al menos Kagome no lo hace —hizo una pequeña pausa— ¡Esperen! ¿Ustedes creen que Inuyasha al fin haya decidido confesarse con Kagome?

— Es probable, si… —afirmó convencido Miroku.

Por alguna razón, tenía un extraño presentimiento que le aseguraba que algo importante había pasado entre ellos. Tal vez era alguna especie de don, sexto sentido… o quizás, fue simplemente el peculiar comportamiento del híbrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Sólo alguien sumamente despistado no se daría cuenta de las miradas que le estaba dirigiendo a la señorita Kagome últimamente y sobre todo en el banquete de la noche anterior. ¡Un momento! ¿Un banquete? Si, ahora lograba recordar una parte… habían llegado a una mansión que se encontraba en medio del bosque… se encargaron, bueno, él se encargó de exorcizar el lugar y como recompensa recibieron una fiesta… y luego…

— ¿De verdad cree eso, su excelencia? —preguntó dudosa Sango, sacándolo bruscamente de sus cavilaciones—. Inuyasha suele ser muy esquivo cuando se trata de expresar sus sentimientos.

— Eso es verdad —secundó Shippo— además, ese tonto aún continúa indeciso por culpa de Kikyo y…

— Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, por el contrario… —lo interrumpió Miroku, olvidándose finalmente de los pocos recuerdos que habían llegado a su memoria— yo creo que Inuyasha ya ha tomado una decisión —aseguró, para la consternación de Sango, Shippo y hasta Kirara—. Es más, cuando ellos están a solas, las cosas son muy diferentes.

— A solas, ¿por qué? ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo? No lo entiendo… —continuó ingenuamente el zorrito.

— Verás, cuando dos personas se aman como ellos lo hacen, llega un momento en donde sienten la necesidad de demostrarse todo su amor… —comenzó a hablar sabiamente el monje, levantando su dedo índice para poner mayor énfasis en su explicación— y una manera es…

— ¡No tiene que ser tan explícito! —lo regañó Sango exaltada — ¡él aún es muy pequeño como para saber de estas cosas! —sermoneó mientas le tapaba las orejas al niño para que no escuchara— además, dudo mucho que sus conjeturas sean ciertas… _"Pervertido, como si todos fueran como usted". _—Esto último lo pensó para sus adentros.

— Entonces, ¿les habrá pasado algo?... —dedujo Shippo inquieto, sintiendo un poco de temor. Aunque esa idea le pareció un tanto absurda porque de haber habido peligro, se hubiese percatado de ello… a menos que tuviera el sueño tan pesado que… ¡Aguarden! ¿En qué momento se quedó dormido?— ¡Buaaaa! ¡¿Por qué no logro recordar nada desde aquel banquete? —lloriqueó, dándose golpecitos en su cabeza.

Allí estaba la pregunta del millón. Después de haber sacado sus propias conclusiones acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado con sus amigos, volvieron al inicio. ¿Por qué todos tenían la sensación de una gran laguna mental de las horas pasadas desde que despertaron? Era muy extraño. Consternados, Sango y Miroku examinaron la habitación, girando sus rostros cada uno a un lado y luego de regreso, recayendo ambos en una peculiar botella de cristal, tirada en el piso. Un líquido transparente se había derramado de aquel frasco, empapando el piso de madera. ¿Agua? No. Eso antes había sido… Inclinaron sus cabezas a un lado, observando interrogantes la botella, como si trataran de recordar algo. Pestañearon y ampliaron sus ojos por igual.

— ¡Es cierto! —exclamaron al unísono, refrescando una parte de sus memorias. La pequeña gatita de dos colas maulló y se subió curiosa al hombro de la joven.

— Recuerdo que el dueño nos ofreció un exquisito licor frutal y luego… luego… —caviló la exterminadora— ¿qué pasó después?

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara juntaron sus cabezas y vieron distraídamente al techo como si fueran a encontrar allí las respuestas a sus dudas. Si dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una, a lo mejor entre cuatro los resultados serían mejores. Todos hicieron una mueca de desánimo, al darse cuenta de la tontería que estaban haciendo, sabiendo que aquella táctica sería inútil y suspiraron derrotados.

— ¡Qué bueno! Ya todos han despertado —dijo una vieja pulga saltarina frente a ellos.

— ¡Anciano Myoga! —corearon coordinados.

— Veo que todos salieron ilesos y los efectos del licor han desaparecido por completo —expuso aliviado— eso quiere decir que el demonio ha sido derrotado exitosamente, tomando en cuenta que esa bebida ahora no es nada más que simple agua —dijo señalando la botella.

— ¿Efectos del Licor? ¿Demonio? ¿De qué habla? —inquirió Sango confundida.

— Así es. Un demonio llamado Koishu los embriagó para absorber sus sueños y jovialidad. Pues por medio de eso incrementaba sus poderes con la esperanza de algún día, conseguir la juventud eterna —resumió el anciano en breve, detallándoles las partes más importantes.

Todos pestañearon sorprendidos e intercambiaron perplejos sus miradas ante el relato. ¿Habían estado ebrios? Eso explicaba su amnesia parcial y el molesto dolor de cabeza. ¿Quién se podía imaginar que aquel hombre regordete y amable, resultara ser un demonio devorador? Sin darse cuenta, habían caído en la boca del lobo sin la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes del peligro que los había estado asechando. ¡Pudieron haber muerto!

En esos momentos, cada uno se sumergió en sus propias cavilaciones…

— "_¡Ay no! Sólo espero no haber cometido alguna falta o en el peor de los casos… haber dicho algo sumamente comprometedor"_ —pensó la exterminadora para sus adentros, bastante preocupada—. _"Si en verdad aquel licor provocaba todo eso, es posible que yo…"_ —regresó a ver a Miroku por el rabillo de su ojo y se sonrojó—. _"¡Qué vergüenza!"_

— "_Como me gustaría recordar…"_ —el monje suspiró— _"a lo mejor aquel hermoso sueño, no fue del todo irreal y entre Sango y yo ocurrió algo… interesante"_ —su imaginación lo llevó más allá de la realidad. Sus mejillas se decoloraron de un ligero rojo, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa traviesa y su mirada cambió a una más lasciva— _"las maravillas del licor"_.

— Se puede saber ¡¿qué es lo que está pensando? —le reclamó la joven espontáneamente al ver el repentino cambio en sus facciones y notar una expresión lujuriosa dirigida hacia ella. Seguidamente, le propinó un puñetazo en la parte posterior de su cabeza para espabilarlo un poco—. ¡Pervertido!

— "_Aunque conociéndola, podría casi jurar que aún estando ebria me golpeó antes de poder acercármele o intentar algo…"_ —reflexionó el monje mientras un pequeño chichón se asomaba entre sus cabellos.

Nadie entendió nada de lo que ocurrió en ese minuto. Kirara los observó pacíficamente, moviendo sus dos colitas y Shippo puso una cara de '¿y a estos qué les pasa?'. El anciano Myoga prefirió no prestarle más atención a lo que acababa de suceder y se aclaró la garganta para continuar.

— Afortunadamente, el amo Inuyasha llegó a tiempo para impedir que Koishu se saliera con la suya y… —el anciano interrumpió abruptamente su explicación, viendo a todos lados— ¿y el amo Inuyasha? ¿En dónde está?

— Nosotros nos hemos estado haciendo exactamente la misma pregunta —expuso suspirante Miroku, reponiéndose de su anterior desilusión— la señorita Kagome también ha desaparecido misteriosamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella también? —dijo sorprendido Myoga. Sus facciones cambiaron a una más seria y una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por su sien—. Me temo que ese muchacho no hizo caso a mis advertencias… Es probable que… haya caído presa del licor de Koishu y… si los dos están juntos…

— ¿Qué pasa, anciano Myoga? —inquirió preocupado el pequeño Shippo— ¿acaso la vida de los dos corre algún peligro?

— No, no, nada de eso —lo contradijo rápidamente— lo que sucede es que… al ser atrapado un ser sobrenatural como lo es el amo Inuyasha por los efectos de aquel poderoso licor, todos sus deseos o secretos más ocultos se ven revelados en ese instante. La mente de la víctima es incapaz de razonar o controlar sus propias acciones, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos… como si estuviera ebrio, al igual que un humano. Sin embargo… —cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerró preocupado los ojos— aquel estado etílico sólo dura unos pocos minutos, porque luego de eso la lucidez vuelve a su mente, pero con el afán de cumplir su deseo más anhelante a toda costa... ¡no habrá nada que lo detenga hasta conseguirlo! Eso es lo que le daba más poder a ese demonio, pero ahora…

— Lo que está diciendo es que ¿si Inuyasha fue víctima de ese licor, sería capaz de confesar hasta lo impensable? —resumió la exterminadora, asimilando cada palabra—. Eso es malo, sobre todo si el enemigo se aprovecha de eso… aunque hay que verle el lado bueno. Inuyasha usualmente se reprime en todo, así que… ¿Qué hay de malo en que sea un poco más comunicativo que de costumbre? Además, con Kagome siempre se le ha hecho más fácil hablar y demostrar su verdadero 'yo'…

— ¡Ustedes no entienden! Podría resultar hasta cierto punto peligroso, dependiendo de la persona con la que se encuentre —refutó el anciano con un ligero tono de angustia en su voz. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Lo bueno es que Koishu está muerto y por ese lado no habría problema. Por otro lado, al pasar por completo el efecto del licor, lo cual será sólo en el momento en que se cumplan sus anhelos, el amo Inuyasha no recordará absolutamente nada de lo que hizo…

— ¿Podría matar? —preguntó rápidamente Sango, temiendo por la vida de su amiga.

— Sin duda lo haría, si se encontrara frente a un gran enemigo como Naraku por ejemplo, pues todos sabemos que su más grande deseo es exterminarlo —explicó la pulga— sin embargo, si se encuentra con la señorita Kagome… no estoy muy seguro de lo que podría pasar…

— En ese caso, será mejor dejarlos, ¿no lo creen? —intervino el monje con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, imaginándose lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre ellos— después de todo, no todos los días tendrán una oportunidad así.

Sango se ruborizó ante el comentario, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, y Shippo puso una cara de desconcierto al no entender mucho de la conversación de los adultos.

— Siempre imaginándose lo peor —siseó la exterminadora—. Yo creo que será mejor buscarlos —sugirió decidida.

— Estoy de acuerdo —la apoyó Shippo.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron en la gran habitación, indicando el nuevo amanecer. La molesta luz le llegó directo a los ojos, por lo que se vio forzado a fruncir el ceño y apretar los párpados. Sin abrirlos, inhaló profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del delicioso aroma que llenaba el ambiente. En medio de su ensoñación, le pareció flotar entre las nubes, llevado por un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. ¡Había dormido como nunca! Por unos breves instantes, se sintió mareado por aquella fragancia que no sólo lo enloquecía, sino que a la vez le parecía perturbadora e… incitante. Era una sensación extraña, pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

Volvió a aspirar el aire en un nuevo suspiro y esta vez se sorprendió. Algo no andaba bien… su olor estaba mezclado con el de… No, no, imposible. Debía ser su imaginación. Se removió perezosamente en su sitio, relajando un poco sus cansados músculos... Qué raro. ¿Por qué le dolía el cuerpo como si hubiese batallado contra un ejército de monstruos toda la noche? Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero aún así se sentía ligeramente agotado. Apoyó su mano izquierda en la blanda superficie sobre la cual se encontraba y al querer incorporarse, sintió un leve peso sobre él, impidiéndole moverse. También había algo en su brazo derecho. Movió sus dedos y lo palpó. Era cálido, suave y delicado… ¿La piel de alguien? Abrió los ojos, divisando primeramente el techo de madera.

— Mmm… Inuyasha… —escuchó un suave murmullo muy cerca de él... demasiado cerca.

Su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente y de pronto, el nerviosismo lo invadió. Cuidadosamente ladeó el rostro, y vio una melena azabache reposar sobre su pecho descubierto. ¿Y sus ropas? Bajó un poco más la mirada y casi le da un colapso, al notar el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban tapados únicamente por un fino lienzo de seda semitransparente. ¿Qué… qué estaba pasando?

— ¡AAAHHHH!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La mansión era increíblemente amplia y la cantidad de habitaciones, muy numerosa. Habían pasado por diversos pasillos y corredores, buscando a sus dos amigos extraviados, pero sin ningún éxito. Lo más extraño de todo era que tampoco encontraron a ninguno de los habitantes de la gran casa, incluyendo a la servidumbre. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y deshabitado, como si nunca nadie hubiese vivido allí. ¿Tal vez todas las personas que habían visto la noche pasada, habían sido ilusiones creadas por Koishu?

— Aquí tampoco están… —indicó Miroku, saliendo de una más de las habitaciones.

Todos suspiraron derrotados. ¿En dónde podrían estar ese par?

De pronto, un escandaloso y enérgico grito, proveniente del ala oeste de la gran mansión, llamó la atención del grupo. Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia aquella dirección por inercia.

— ¡¿Ese fue Inuyasha? —exclamaron al unísono y sin pensarlo demasiado, corrieron rápidamente a su encuentro.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

De un sólo brinco se puso de pie, dejando caer a la pelinegra sobre los almohadones. Divisó su hakama, lo tomó y se apartó de ella como un relámpago, quedando al otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Kagome se restregó adormilada los ojos, sentándose sobre aquel lecho improvisado, dejando descuidadamente sus pechos al descubierto.

— Ka… Ka… Kagome… —tartamudeó, desviando rápidamente la mirada y con la cara enrojecida como un tomate— est… estamos… —tragó fuertemente saliva— tu… tu estás… yo… —de acuerdo, ahora si había perdido completamente el habla y no era para menos después de semejante sobresalto.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar profundo para calmarse un poco… aunque sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible, tomando en cuenta la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba. Pero no sólo era el hecho de encontrarse completamente desnudo al igual que ella, lo que más lo inquietaba era aquella fusión de sus aromas. Ella… ella tenía impregnado su olor y… y él el de ella…

La pelinegra frunció el entrecejo y lo observó interrogante. Inuyasha estaba parado en una esquina, asustado y muy nervioso. En una mano sostenía su hakama, cubriéndose sus 'partes nobles' completamente avergonzado. Ensanchó sus ojos castaños y se miró a sí misma, percatándose de su propia desnudez. Muy apenada por la situación, se cubrió sus pechos con uno de los lienzos de seda que logró alcanzar. Estaba consciente que él ya la había visto sin ropa y no sólo eso, también la había tocado y explorado en su totalidad, haciéndola sentir 'cosas' que no creyó posibles la noche anterior. ¡Fue realmente maravilloso! Pero aún así no pudo evitar, sentirse un poco cohibida…

Alzó tímidamente la mirada y le sonrió de una forma que lo dejó casi sin aliento… aquella sonrisa estaba llena de amor hacia él. Kagome siempre era tan tierna, tan hermosa, aunque también notó algo diferente... era como si ya no encontrara los rasgos de niña en ella… Sus ojos castaños brillaban de una manera nunca antes vista por él, reflejando en ellos una mujer ¿apasionada y sensual?

— ¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha? —su voz aterciopelada lo sacó repentinamente de su letargo. El híbrido no supo qué responder y entró en pánico, por falta de palabras.

— ¿Qué… qué fue lo que…? —balbuceó entrecortadamente, sintiendo como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho— ¿por… por qué tu y yo estamos... des… des…? —de verdad le estaba costando mucho decir algo coherente. Cualquier podría llegar a pensar que sufría de algún tipo de retardo mental o algo por el estilo. Exhaló exasperado y tomando valor, lo vociferó de una vez, desahogando finalmente su preocupación—. ¡Con un demonio, Kagome! ¡ESTAMOS DESNUDOS!

La pelinegra lo observó confundida, luego dudosa. ¿A qué venía ese comentario tan absurdo ahora? Actuaba como si no supiera la respuesta… Pensándolo bien, a lo mejor sólo se sentía apenado y como Inuyasha podía llegar a ser muy tímido, pues a lo mejor no se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente. Al fin y al cabo, él le había dicho que la amaba y ése era motivo suficiente para sentirse feliz.

— Pues… pues claro —le afirmó sonrojada, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos.

— Y… y… ¡¿lo dices con tanta tranquilidad? —increpó, encorvando su espalda hacia adelante y alzando molesto las manos. Sin darse cuenta, dejó a la vista su virilidad, para la perturbación de Kagome.

— Inuyasha… —abrió los ojos de par en par y nuevamente los colores se apoderaron de ella. El sólo volver a ver su 'imponente' miembro en todo su esplendor, le provocaba un perturbador calor, aunando su pasional recuerdo. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada por la jugarreta que le estaba haciendo su mente— cú… cúbrete, ¿si?

El híbrido pestañeó interrogante. La observó por unos instantes, agachó la cabeza y… volvió a gritar. ¡Kagome lo había visto! ¡Rayos! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Con mucho escándalo y algo de torpeza se puso rápidamente el hakama para que no le volviera a suceder nada semejante.

Un poco más tranquilo, o eso creyó él, se sentó a varios metros de la muchacha, dándole la espalda. Seguir viendo a Kagome _desnuda_, lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Aún estaba muy intrigado por las condiciones en que habían despertado... abrazados, tal y como Dios los había traído al mundo… ¿Cómo era posible no recordar absolutamente nada? El penetrante olor de ellos en el aire lo desconcertaba demasiado, indicándole sólo una cosa… que él y Kagome habían… Un furioso sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. ¡¿Cómo había pasado? ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo se hacía, lo que se suponía que habían hecho!

— Ahora si… ¿quisieras explicarme? —se sintió inseguro al plantear la pregunta, pero más que nada, un tonto. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que decir algo…

Realmente era frustrante darse cuenta que había pasado la noche con la mujer a la que amaba, sin siquiera recordar haberla besado antes, y mucho menos haberla tocado. No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cuál sería su sabor?

— ¿No recuerdas nada? —inquirió sorprendida, al momento en que un gran temor la invadía y un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta— ¿de… de verdad olvidaste… lo que pasó anoche? —involuntariamente, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y unas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus hermosos ojos castaños, empañándolos por completo— entonces… todo lo que pasamos… lo que me dijiste… —sus palabras murieron antes de poder terminar la frase, comenzando a sollozar.

Que tonta había sido al entregarse de ese modo a Inuyasha. Él se había mostrado tan cariñoso y seguro, que ella no lo dudo, dejándose amar plenamente. Creyó que a partir de ahora, todo cambiaría entre ellos, pero que equivocada había estado. Tal vez, él pensaba en Kikyo cuando hacían el amor. Debió adivinar que sus palabras habían sido falsas o que al menos, sólo originadas por el efecto de aquel extraño licor. No obstante, él había dicho Kagome y no Kikyo cuando le confesó su amor… Entonces…

— ¡Espera! ¡No llores, por favor! —suplicó el híbrido al voltearse rápidamente, olvidándose de la desnudez de la muchacha. Si algo odiaba más que nada en el mundo, era ver a las mujeres llorar… pero sobre todo a ella y mucho más, si él era el causante—. ¡Kagome!

— ¿Y cómo no quieres que llore? Si tu… si tu… ¿te arrepientes verdad? No sabías lo que hacías y ahora… —gimoteó dolida. Jaló el lienzo con el cual cubría su cuerpo y ocultó su rostro en él.

— ¡Yo no estoy diciendo eso! Yo nunca me arrepentiría de… —no pudo evitar sonrojarse con lo que había estado a punto de decir. La verdad era que desde hace tiempo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas tenerla así entre sus brazos y poseerla… hacerla suya… amarla… pero no tan de repente. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de su desliz y trató de corregirlo rápidamente—. ¡Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que hice! —dijo a la defensiva, lo cual era cierto. Frunció sus cejas, tratando de enfocar sus memorias, pero nada. En vez de eso, un muy tenue y casi imperceptible olor a licor se desprendió de su hakama, llegando a su mente un vago recuerdo de su pelea con Koishu—. Seguramente fue esa cosa que me echó encima ese demonio y… —dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho y apoyó el codo del otro sobre éste, descansando su mentón en su puño. Kagome levantó lentamente el rostro, sacándolo de su escondite para mirarlo expectante, atenta a cada movimiento y palabra.

— ¿Por… por qué me miras así? —preguntó nervioso, alterándose con su silencio— ¡¿Kagome?... ¡No te quedes callada!

— Aunque lo que pasó anoche haya sido causado por los efectos del licor… —musitó ella, calmando sus lágrimas— tu quisiste hacerlo y me lo dijiste… los borrachos nunca mienten…

— ¡Keh! ¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó todo! —le reprochó de repente— ¿o qué? ¿Ahora me dirás que tú tampoco recuerdas aquellos movimientos tan extraños y… provocativos que hiciste cuando te embriagaste primero? —fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió, para el desconcierto y perplejidad de Kagome— además, si luego pasó 'algo', fue tu culpa por dejarte, sabiendo que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y… —¡Ups! Tal vez no debió decir eso…

¡Eso fue demasiado! Aún cuando se había dado cuenta que no todo había sido producto del licor y que él sentía algo por ella, Inuyasha simplemente terminaba arruinándolo todo. Un aura llameante surgió de ella, provocando que al platinado se le erizara la piel, sintiéndose muy pequeñito. Si algo lo asustaba más que un ejército de monstruos feroces, era Kagome. Por su mente pasaron visiones de él sentado a diez metros bajo tierra.

— Inuyasha… —gruñó encrespada. Se puso de pie, cubriéndose aún con el lienzo, tomó aire y gritó— ¡ABAJO! —Con aquella orden, el collar se activó inmediatamente, estampándolo fuertemente contra el suelo—. ¡Eres un grandísimo TONTO! —quiso seguir gritándole, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon, dejándose caer de rodillas, comenzando a llorar desconsolada.

Aturdido por el golpe, levantó la cara del piso. Iba a reclamarle, pero al percatarse de sus lágrimas y sollozos, su corazón se oprimió, sintiéndose un miserable. ¿Por qué se complicaba tanto la vida y no le confesaba de una buena vez lo que sentía por ella? ¿Qué más daba, si no recordaba lo de anoche? Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Además, los sentimientos de su corazón eran demasiado evidentes y ya no podían ocultarse…

Suspiró rendido y se acuclilló junto a ella. La miró con aflicción, sintiéndose el ser más ruin sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle daño de esa manera? Y todo por ese maldito licor… si tan sólo hubiese hecho caso a las advertencias del anciano Myoga, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…

— Kagome… lo siento… —se disculpó sinceramente—. Esto… fue un error y no debió pasar —masculló quedamente. Ella hipó y entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se resquebrajaba.

— Si… tal vez tengas razón y… no debió pasar… —bajó la vista destrozada, mientras nuevas lágrimas de dolor se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Inuyasha se golpeó mentalmente por estúpido. Era tan equívoco con las palabras… por eso le costaba tanto hablar. Tenía que aclarárselo y sacarse ese enorme peso del pecho. La jaló hacía su cuerpo, abrazándola con un intenso sentimiento.

— Kagome… —negó mientras aferraba a la muchacha contra sí— lo que quiero decir… es que no debió pasar del modo en que sucedió… —intentó rectificarse— últimamente se me ha hecho difícil estar cerca de ti, sin que yo… es que tu… tu me haces perder la cordura… y yo…

— Inu… yasha… —sus manos se apretaron contra su espalda, tratando de asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Su pulso se aceleró, llenándose de ilusión, pues esta vez, era un Inuyasha sobrio el que estaba hablando con sinceridad. Inconscientemente se apretó más contra su cuerpo masculino, buscando su calor y seguridad. Lo amaba tanto y su confesión le reconfortaba en gran manera…

— Oye… —murmuró sonrojado al sentir sus desnudos senos rozar contra su fornido pecho. Aquel contacto le estaba provocando un perturbador cosquilleo en el cuerpo y una extraña oleada de calor. ¡Eso no era bueno!— Será… será mejor que te vistas —le sugirió nervioso.

Desde que habían llegado a la mansión, sus hormonas estaban muy alborotadas, sintiéndose un pervertido. Tal vez fue el licor, tal vez no. De lo que si estaba seguro, era que amaba a Kagome y la deseaba locamente. Si antes se sentía atraído por la hermosa pelinegra, ahora no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Su delicado aroma cambió drásticamente por la cercanía, volviéndose fuerte, embriagándolo una vez más. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera involuntaria, incrementando drásticamente su temperatura y provocando varias corrientes eléctricas en su entrepierna.

— "_Kagome, ¿qué me has hecho? Contigo cerca, me es imposible controlarme…" _

— No… no lo haré hasta que me digas lo que sientes… —expuso de pronto, queriendo chantajearlo astutamente.

Se separó de él y le dio la espalda, dejando ver su tersa y blanca espalda y su bien formado trasero, que sobresalía de entre los almohadones de colores. Lo estaba provocando ¡apropósito! Quería escucharlo decir esas dos palabras una vez más. Era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse completamente dichosa y segura de su amor, y si ésta era la única forma, pues… había que persuadirlo de algún modo. No se daría por vencida y menos ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres… que te diga? —inquirió dudoso, tragando fuertemente saliva por la vista que ella le estaba brindando. ¡Diablos! Eso era demasiado para él…

— ¡Sólo dilo! —insistió decidida, viéndolo sobre su hombro. El híbrido retuvo el aire y su corazón retumbó fuertemente en su pecho.

— ¡Keh! —desvió su mirada y suspiró derrotado—. Eres muy persistente… pero parece que no tengo otra opción —tomó una bocanada de aire y la abrazó sorpresivamente por la espalda, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos—. Te amo… Kagome… —susurró en su oído, aspirando el delicado aroma de sus cabellos.

De acuerdo, finalmente había perdido la razón o aquel licor había dañado su sano juicio, convirtiéndolo en un libidinoso al igual que Miroku. Por más que lo quiso evitar, le fue imposible negar que Kagome lo enloquecía y tenerla desnuda frente a él y ahora entre sus brazos, lo había excitado irremediablemente. Su mano descendió de forma autómata hasta sus senos, acariciándolos con fervor. Ella gimió ante el contacto, incitándolo a seguir. Casi por inercia, acercó sus labios a su cuello y lo besó delicadamente, deleitándose con su delicioso sabor, como si fuese la primera vez, pues aunque todo indicaba lo contrario, para él lo era. Quizás con un poco de ayuda de _su_ Kagome, lograría recordar…

— Yo también te amo, Inuyasha —fue su respuesta, acompañada por una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, compartiendo aquel sentimiento y deseando lo mismo... lo que sus cuerpos y sus almas les pedían… entregarse a la pasión y al amor una vez más.

De pronto, escucharon unos fuertes gritos afuera de la habitación y con un sonido ensordecedor, la puerta corrediza se derrumbó frente a ellos, cayendo con ella, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara. Sobre la cabeza de esta última, también estaba el anciano Myoga. Hubo un momento de silencio y varios parpadeos. Con caras sorprendidas, todas las miradas curiosas recayeron en la desnuda pareja, aunque afortunadamente el platinado llevaba puesto su hakama...

Cuando al fin pudieron reaccionar, todas las cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo y de manera rápida. Kagome gritó y se cubrió con lo que encontró. Sango se ruborizó, tomó a Shippo y a Kirara en sus brazos y salió rápidamente del lugar. Miroku permaneció estático y luego sonrió descaradamente, disfrutando del panorama al igual que la anciana pulga. Inuyasha se puso estrepitosamente de pie, dirigiéndose a ellos.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No veas a Kagome! —vociferó exaltado, golpeando al monje libidinoso para luego arrojarlo lejos.

— Amo Inuyasha —lo llamó Myoga, saltando reiteradas veces sobre el piso para captar su atención— veo que los efectos del licor sacaron a relucir sus deseos más ocultos, tal y como lo había predicho… —el anciano reparó en Kagome y sonrió lascivamente— y parece que los ha realizado satisfactoriamente. ¡Muchas felicidades!

— ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¡Largo! —lo atrapó con una mano y lo lanzó fuera. Agarró la puerta y la colocó bruscamente en su lugar, evitando así más interrupciones. Se sacudió ambas manos y volvió con su amada Kagome—. ¿En qué estábamos? —Se acercó a ella, abrazándola de la cintura— ¡Ah, sí! Me ibas a ayudar a recordar lo que hicimos anoche… —musitó con una voz ronca y juguetona en su oído.

Obviamente ya no le importaba lo que pensaran sus amigos. Después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar y hacer en estos momentos. Al final, el licor había dejado algo bueno a pesar de todo y gracias a ello, fue capaz de dar un gran paso en su vida, aunque inicialmente haya sido en un estado de ebriedad. Esto… en verdad le empezaba a gustar…

La muchacha enrojeció, pero le correspondió con el mismo deseo y la misma pasión. Ahora ya no había impedimentos, ni bebidas extrañas que los estimularan a hacer 'cosas raras'. Finalmente, el amor había sido confesado, siendo el sentimiento mutuo. Ella se giró y lo besó en los labios, abrazándose nuevamente a él, completamente ansiosa.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

— ¿Sabes, mi querida Sango? Los efectos del licor suelen ocasionar muchos conflictos, generan resultados increíbles y a veces inimaginables. Y en circunstancias diferentes, el licor tiene diferentes formas de llevar a la gente al amor… y creo que éste ha sido el momento para ellos… —dijo sabiamente Miroku desde el pasillo con un creciente chichón en su cabeza. Ante la mirada de Shippo, Myoga y Kirara, estiró su traviesa mano, acariciando a Sango en la parte que más le gustaba, sin ninguna preocupación—. ¿No crees que nosotros también deberíamos…?

— ¡Ni lo sueñe! —fue la clara respuesta de la exterminadora, agrandando aquel chichón con otro golpe, propinado con su Hiraikotsu…

Y así pasó una aventura más en busca de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon en el antiguo Japón. En esta ocasión no hubo heridos… salvo Miroku por sus comentarios indebidos y por su mano 'traviesa'. Tampoco encontraron ningún fragmento en aquella mansión, a pesar de los riesgos que corrieron en aquel lugar, siendo un desperdicio de tiempo. Aunque al parecer, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron los únicos que disfrutaron y 'seguían disfrutando' de su estadía, aún pasados los efectos del licor.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, he aquí otro fic terminado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, siendo ésta la primera vez que redacto algo subidito de tono y cómico al mismo tiempo. ¡Fue divertido! :P

Les confieso que en un principio este último capítulo tan sólo tenía unas 2000 palabras, sin embargo, me sentía increíblemente insatisfecha aunando que le faltaban algunas partes por completar y miren como acabó… con más de 5600 xD. Me fue algo difícil terminarlo, pues con el estrés que he tenido estos días en la oficina y también por mis estudios… mi musa se me había muerto parcialmente u.u'. Pero bueno, al fin lo he concluido, aunque me haya tomado más tiempo del debido.

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mis queridas lectoras por regalarme su tiempo, por brindarme su apoyo y por dejarme sus muy preciados reviews. No tienen idea de lo mucho que me alegró recibir cada uno de ellos. Muchas gracias a: **Sele-TheBest**, **Jane Black278**, **Crazzalice**, **AllySan**, **lorena**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Chikanne-Chan**, **shopie**, **SaKuRaKu** y **Lis**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también y las que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!

Siempre será un placer recibir sus comentarios. ^^

Por favor recuerden no plagiar esta historia y respetar los derechos de autor.

Me despido con un hasta pronto, esperando verlos en mi próxima historia. Aunque aún no sé hasta cuándo pueda comenzar a escribir xD. Lo que sí, les puedo adelantar que será mi primer intento de UA. Mi cabeza está llena de ideas y no me deja tranquila. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Me encanta escribir! jajaja.

Besos y abrazos,

Peach


End file.
